Le Destin est incheangeable
by MaxAnnahp
Summary: Tout n'est pas rose a Poudlard,les serpentards persécutent les autres élèves,les maraudeurs se comportent comme tout les élèves populaire et croient diriger le monde ta,dis qu'une guerre se prépare dehors. Dans se bazar,on retrouvent deux jeunes filles qui entrent en 1ière année,bien décidées a ne pas se laisser faire et a rester unis pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1:Premiers pas chez les sorciers

Le Destin est inchangeable

Disclaimer :L'univers d'Harry Potter et Poudlard sont la propriété de JK .Rowling cependant Maxime,Anna ,et leurs familles et amis sont ma création.

Cette fanfiction devrait concernait leur deux ou trois premières années .Je pense faire 4 fictions.

Celle-ci sur les trois première années ,la suivante de la 4ième a la 6ième année, puis de la 7ième année a la mort de Lily et James et donc la fni du règne de Voldemort et puis pour finir une dernière fictions dont je ne peut pas vous parler pour le moment.

Voila c'est tout Bonne Lecture !

1 /Premiers pas chez les sorciers

Smith devait emmener sa fille et sa meilleur amie sur le chemin de traverse fairent leur courses pour poudlard aujourd'hui.

La meilleur amie en question,Anna Williams, avait momentanément oublié leur sortie du jour et trainait au ce fit donc un grand plaisir de la réveiller en lui cassant les tympans au passage.

Alors je vous vois venir !Vous vous demander pourquoi Anna n'y vas pas avec sa famille et comment Maxime est entré si facilement chez elle ? en tant que narratrice suprême de cette histoire !Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous répondre !Bien ,commençons par le commencement , ce 25 aout 1971,Maxime et Anna vont fairent leur courses pour Poudlard ou elle vont se rendre pour fairent leur études de sorcellerie a partir du 1ier septembre. Maxime Smith et Anna Williams la flemmarde qui me sert d'héroine sont voisines et amies depuis petites. Leur mères, Isabella Smith et Bethany Williams sont amies et se voit régulièrement pour potasser en mangeant des petits biscuits. Bref ! Tout ca pour dire que les deux jeunes familles passent pratiquement tout leur temp ensemble allant jusqu'à fêter Noel et le nouvel An ensemble ! Rien que ça !

Bon !Retournons a nos moutons je serais tenté de vous présenter toutes la petit famille mais nous devons retourner sur le chemin de traverse !Je sens qu'Isla Smith ne va plus tenir très longtemps toute seule avec ces deux-là !

« Maman ! On peut aller dans le magasins des animaux s'il te plait ! »appela Maxime.

« Sa s'apelle une ménagerie magique,et on va d'abord acheter vos fourniture »répondit Isla.

« Oh !On peut aller dans le magasin de jouet Isla ! » s'exclama Anna en lui tirant le bras.

« Ou encore mieux ! »s'exclamèrent les deux filles simultanément « Au magasin de BALAIS VOLANTS »s'écrièrent les jeunes filles en pointant un magasins du doigt.

Isla soupira en se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté d'accompagner les filles .

Bon c'est sur que je la comprend !Elles ont l'air plutôt insupportable ,au moins elles ont la joie de vivre ses enfants, Anna a pâs eu le temp de s'ennuyer jusqu'ici franchement !

Isla et les filles allèrent rapidement acheter les affaires nécessaire.

Au final après avoir été échangé l'argent moldue que l'a mère d'Anna lui avait confié en argent sorcier,il ne leurs restait que leurs animaux de compagnies et leurs baguette a achetés.

Elles allèrent donc chez Ollivander,le fabricant de baguettes magiques et pénetrèrent le magasins.« Entrrrerr ! »dit Mr Ollivander en allant a leur rencontre

« Ahh !Mme Smith, cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu dans ma boutiques j'en conclu que votre baguette va bien »salua t'il en regardant sourit et acquiesça en hochant la tête.

Ils se tourna ensuite vers Mximes et Anna après quelques présentations d'usage, ils fit d'abord essayait différentes baguettes a Maxime .La 3ième fut la bonne,23 centimètre,flexible et solide, bois de saule et crin de ce fut le tourd'Anna après quatre essais infructueux,elle trouva son bonheur avec la quatrième,23 centimètres,solide et flexible,bois de laurier et plume de phénix .

Elle est pas mal sa baguette a mon héroïne ! Pas mal du tout ! Si sa continue comme sa ont va bien s'entendre elle et moi !Euhhh attendez on revient a l'histoire ,il y a un problème je crois.

Mr Ollivander les regardait en fronçant les sourcils puis leur demanda « jeunes filles echangez vos baguettes rapidement s'il vous plait » les jeunes filles ressentir la même impression de chaleur qu'avec leur baguette précedemment.

« Jeunes filles,il se passe un phénomène que je ne saurais expliqués les deux baguettes vous correspondent au temp à l'une qu'à l'autre ,c'est la première fois qu'une situation pareil arrive !Cela prouve une chose cepandant »reprit t-il il fit une pause puis dit a voix basse « Vous serez liez jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ».

Les filles un peu effrayé par Mr Ollivander furent vite rassuré par Isla « Elles ne mourront pas tout de suite de toute façon,arretez de leur faire peur avec vos histoires !Aller venez les filles on doit encore aller acheter vos animaux » dit elle en sortant de la salle après avoir salué sèchement Mr Ollivander .

Bah oui,Isla va pas laisser mes petites se débrouiller non plus !

Anna et Maxime ont ensuite achetée leurs animaux de compagnie, Anna a pris une chouette Harfang des neige et Maxime une chouette effraie blanche, pour finir Isla leurs a acheté des glaces et elles sont rentrées chez elles.


	2. Chapter 2:Une histoire de maisons

Salut tout le monde ! Sa me fait toujours rire de dire sa alors que mon histoire n'est pas encore publiée, je parle toute seule c'est charmant !

Sinon ce chapitre est assez basique je veux juste montrer comment elle gère sa vie a Poudlard,je pense encore faire a peu près quatre chapitre de cette première année vu que c'est plus une entrée en matière qu'autre chose.

Bref, Bonne lecture a tous! Oh et n'hésiter pas a laisser une review !

2/histoire de maisons

Les filles sont arrivés à Poudlard il y a cinq jours,cinq jours de pur bonheur vous me direz et bien non,tout a commencé quand le chapeau les a envoyé à plus précisément,Anna a été envoyé à Poufsouffle car d'après le chapeau aucune maison ne lui convient mieux et dans tout les cas Maxime la rejoignera car elle ne peuvent tout simplement pas être séparées.

Bon même si j'aime beaucoup Maxime ,Anna c'est se débrouiller seule !Bon j'ai vite changée d'avis quand j'ai vu la suite des événements ,Les Poufsouffle était persécuté!Par un peu toutes les maisons mais surtout les Serpentard!Heureusement que Anna avait Max parce que toute seule Je ensemble qu'elle se serait laissé faire,sans ses amies Anna était plutôt ,l'autre jours des Serpentard les ont attaqués pensant qu'elle allait se laissait faire,la bonne blague!Bon d'accord ellle se sont vite fait désarnés mais une fois désarmés,elles ont hurlées si fort que les lâches se sont enfuit sans demandée leur reste!

Hélas!Les filles commence à s'enfuir au lieu de riposter trouvant les attaques trop nombreuses.

A part ça ,les filles essayait d'être calmes même si elle avait plutôt du mal.

Si bien qu'après un mois à Poudlard elle avaient réussit à recevoir chacune trois beuglante en Espagnole de leur mère!Et ouais elles sont fortes mes Poufsouffle.

A mon grand bonheur les Serpentard ont finit par se désintéresser de Maxime et Anna pour s'attaquer à des Poufsouffle plus peureux comme Emily Thomas ,une fille de leur dortoir qui préfère se laisser faire quand ils l'attaque et attendre qu'ils ait finit en espérant de l' ès on s'étonne que les Poufsouffle ait une mauvaise image!Sérieusement!

Le plus gros problème de la semaine pour Maxime et Anna fut les filles de leur dortoir avec qui elles ne s'entendait pas trois autres filles,Lola,Eva et Lucy était insupportable elles ne parlait que de gala sorcier ou d'habitude de sang pur en nous regardant de travers .La plupart du temp elles parlaient en espagnol ou en français pour pouvoir les insultait tranquillement.

Néanmoins ,elles s'entendait bien avec les garçons de Poufsouffle , Tommy,Lucas et Josh qui les faisait rires à n'en plus finir en particulier Tommy.

A part sa c'était bientôt les vacances et pour la première fois elle n'avait pas hâte de rentrer.

"Les filles!"s'exclama Tommy en se ruant vers Anna et Maxime.

"Oui?"questionna Maxime en faisant l'effort de lever la tête de son livre,effort qu'Anna n'avait pas pris la peine de faire au passage.

"On a découvert une super salle en haut de la tour d'Astronomie,on pensait faire un tournoi de bavboules là-bas demain soir après le couvre-feu!Vous venez pas vrai!S'il-vous-plait!"

Demanda Tommy avant de les supplier d'accepter.

"Hmm..moi j'accepte Mais seulement si Josh vient!"

Euhhh pardon Mais mon héroïne et bien trop jeune pour vouloir un copain !non! Elle n'a même pas douze ans !

"Sérieusement !c'est le seul qui est discret ici!"s'exclama Anna

"De toute façon,c'était sur qu'il venait,tu nous voit sortir sans Josh!Bon si Anna vient ,Max vient aussi Elle ne supporterais pas de rester dans son dortoir avec les autre filles! Ducoup on se retrouve demain après le repas devant la tour d'astronomie,salut les filles!nous salua y-il avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé .

Anna et Maxime pouffèrent en commentant le talent de Tommy à débiter des phrases a une vitesse pas possible puis allèrent finalement se coucher exténuée.

Le lendemain alors qu'Anna s'attendait à passer une soirée paisible,les choses dérapèrent vitent.

En effet après quelques minutes passer à jouer toute en se régalant avec les produit que les elfes de cuisines leur avait donné tout à l'heure .

Tout les Poufsouffle digne de ce nom savent ou se trouvent les cuisines et comment y accéder,leur salles communes se trouve juste à côté ,au moins un avantages de cette maison.

Donc je disait,ils passait une soirée tranquille quand quartes garçons on débarqué dans la salle,malgré la pénombre on les a reconnu comme étant les maraudeurs.

En nous voyant ils ont d'abord était surpris car d'après eux,les Poufsouffle n'était pas assez courageux pour violez les règles.

"Bon! Est ce que vous pourriez partir ,on avait prévu de faire une dernière soirée entre potes !"nous demanda le châtain aux lunettes, l'air sur de lui.

Tommy amorça un geste pour ce lever mais Anna le retint avant de se lever d'un coup en même temp que Max.

"Désolé mais on vas nul part!"répondit Anna

« On est en pleine partie, et de toute façon on était la avant »ajouta Maxime.

« Oui mais c'est nous qui venons ici d'habitude » rétorqua celui au cheveux noir jais.

« Et alors,c'est pas votre salle attitré à ce que je sache,vous avez qu'a en trouvez une autre ! »s'exclama Anna .

« EH bah tu sais pas grand-chose c'est notre salle un point c'est tout !C'est a vous de partir ! » s'exclama le même garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui on reste ici que vous soyez content ou non » répondit Anna énervé

« Noms d'un hippogriffes a trois tête !Espèce de doxys pourri ! »

Anna comprit que c'était une insulte sans en comprendre le sens pour autant et rétorqua

« Sale limace poilus ! »

« strangulot puant ! »

« Rat de goutières ! »

Cette fois c'est le garçon qui ne comprit pas mais rétorqua quand même

« Sale Serpenta… !

« OH Stop ! » s'exclama un des maraudeurs « Et si..au lieu de se battre pour cette salle on partagé,se serait plus simple et..agréable !Ont a qu'à s'amuser tous ensemble »proposa t-il.

« Bonne Idée »s'exclama Max soulagée que l'a dispute s'arrête ,Anna avait momentanément oublié que Maxime détestait les disputes « Je me présente,moi c'est Maxime ,voici Tommy,Josh et Lucas et pour finir la fillle qui vient de se battre avec votre amis c'est Anna »présenta t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de se présenter lui ainsi que ses petits copains. Ils s'appelait donc Remus Lupins et était accompagné par James Potter,châtain aux lunettes rondes ,Sirius Black le garçon aux cheveux noirs jais celui qui c'est disputée avec ma petite Anna et finalement Peter Pettigrow un petit un peu enrobée mais l'air très gentil qui se trouvait un peu en arrière derrière Remus .

Au final la soirée c'est pas trop mal passé même si elle fut écourtés par des bruit de pas se dirigeant vers eux qui les obligea a courir jusqu'à leurs dortoirs pour échapper aux punitions.


	3. Chapter 3:De surprises en surprises

3 /de surprises en surprises

Nous étions le 10 février 1971, cela faisait déjà plus de quatre mois que mon héroïne et son amie Maxime étaient à Poudlard et elles commençaient enfin à installer une routine dans leur vies étudiante.

Maxime se réveillait en première, se lavait et se lisser ses long cheveux chatains à l'aide d'un sort avant d'aller sortir Anna de son lit de force, celle-ci s'habiller rapidement, puis essayer de remettre un peu d'ordres dans ses boucles presque crépus s'arrêtant en bas de ses épaules.

Les filles avaient ensuite à peu près dix minutes pour manger avant de courir pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Les cours se passait plutôt bien, Anna était douée en défenses contre les forces du mal et se débrouillait à peu près en Métamorphose tandis que Maximes excellait en sortilèges, potions, botanique et s'en sortait presque aussi bien qu'Anna en Métamorpose. Elle allait manger puis après les cours, elle explorait le château,s'empiffrait en cuisine ou encore s'allonger dans le parc ,une fois elle avait même réussit a subtiliser un balai et a s'essayer au quidditch ,ou Anna ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Depuis les vacances de Noel,les filles s'entendaient plutôt bien avec Remus,l'un des maraudeurs et faisait quelqes fois leues devoirs en sa compagnie. Elles passait aussi beaucoup de temp avec Marlène Mckinnon qui les accompagnait pour explorait le château et récoltait donc des retenus,s a la fini ,elles s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Josh, Tommy et Lucas avec qui elles s'entendaient à Merveille. C'est pourquoi, a l'approche de l'anniversaire de Maxime, Anna allât naturellement demander l'aide des garçons .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nanou ? »demanda Tommy en appuyant bien sur mon surnom ridicule .

« Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise, il y a que Max qui peut m'appeler comme ca…»soupira Anna avant de continué « A moins que tu veuille que je t'appelle Tommychou ? »demanda Anna Josh rigola avant de demander, « alors qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire de si important ? »

«C'est l'anniversaire de Maxime mercredi prochain, il faut que vous m'aidiez a lui faire une fête surprise.»

"Euh Bonne idée Mais tu veux qu'on fassent sa ou? On peut pas aller dans la tour d'Astronomie cette fois, sa sera trop bruyant. » prévint Josh.

"Je pensais faire sa ici, la salle commune est assez grande. On va dans ma partie que les presque personne n'utilise, on va chercher à manger au cuisine et c'est bon. «exposa Anna surexcité.

"Moi je suis d'accord, je vais prévenir Lucas et on s'occupera de la nourriture tous les trois "

proposa Tommy surexcité lui aussi .

"Parfait alors je m'occupe des invités et de la déco, on fait sa mercredi à partir de 19hoo!"

conclut Anna avant d'ajouter

"Oh et Josh vu que je suis pas très douée en sortilège, tu pourras jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur la salle. Sa évitera qu'on réveille tout le château !"

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Tommy.

Ainsi le 20 février,Anna avait finalement finit les préparatifs de la fê avait invité Tommy,Josh,Lucas,Remus , et Marlène qui était venus avec Lily Evans et Mary Mcdonald . La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit

La soirée pris fin quai ils décidèrent finalement d'aller se coucher après s'être rendu compte qu'il était 3h00 du matin passé.

"Anna,Annaa!ANNA!"hurla Maxime ,faisant ouvrir les yeux à la jeune fille à ses côtés,ainsi Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le lit de Maxime allongé la tête sur son ventre et les pieds proche de sa tête.

Elle se leva alors pour éviter de mourir dans la seconde et allât dans la douche,en sortant .

Elle se préparait pour aller en cours quand elle se rendit comte que Maxime la fixais le visage pâle.

"Quoi?"

"Anna,il est midi"

"Oui,et?"

"Anna on est jeudi"

Anna se mit à pâlir à son tour se rendant compte qu'elles avaient raté tout les cours de la matinée .

"On dans la bouse"

"Bouse de dragon pourrie tu veux dire"

"Bouse de dragon gluante tu l'as dit"

Cependant une fois dans la grande salle elles se rendirent compte que personne n'avait remarqué leur absence, les gens avaient tous les yeux rivés sur la Gazette du sorcier une grimace sur le visage.

Maxime s'empare de l'exemplaire de Lucas et commença à lire à haute voix pour qu'Anna puisse écouter:

"Ce matin à Brighton, toute la famille d'un enfant née-moldu à été exterminés,certain pense que c'est l'acte d'un ancien adepte de Grindelwald Mais une marque inconnu en forme de tête de mort flottant au dessus de la maison ou a eu lieu les meurtres laisse penser qu'un nouveau mage noir est arrivé en Grande-Bretagne ."

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un silence vite coupés Par les rires des Serpentard qui passait par là.

"Bientôt on sera débarrassé de toutes cette vermines!"assura le premier.

"Heusement,j'en ai marre de devoir supporté tout ces sang-de-Bourbe!"ajoute le second en ou jetant un regard appuyé.

Anna et Maxime serrèrent les dent et leur lancèrent un regard noir auquel les serpentard répondirent par un sourire victorieux

«Non mais il c'est pris pour qui celui la! »s'énerva Anna en se tournant vers Maxime .

« Pas si fort !s'écria Lucas avant d'ajouter « C'est Lucius Malefoy et Evan Rosier, se sont des grandes familles de sang-pur, tout le monde sait qu'ils adorent la magie noire »finit t-il a voix basse.

« Ouais bah c'est pas une raison pour parler comme ça des gens ! »s'offensa Maxime approuvé par Anna.

Voyant que Lucas n'argumentait pas et se contentait d'hausser les épaules ,Anna changeat de sujet en espérant que cette évenement ne sera pas suivit par d'autres semblable.


	4. Chapter 4:Le danger approche

Salut tout le monde !Alors j'espère que vous apprécier cette histoire n'hésiter pas a laisser des review, j'ai poster les trois premier chapitre hier. Je pars en vacances pour un mois dans quelques jours,je vais essayer de fini minimum les dix premier chapitres avant,avant de commencer je précise de nouveau pour éviter tout malentendu.

L'univers d'Harry Potter et que les personnage de la saga appartiennet a J.K Rowling,cependant les Maxime,Anna ainsi que leur familles respectives et tous les poufsouffles de leurs promotions sont mon invention personnel .

Bref !Bonne lecture à tous !

4/Le danger approche

« Sam !Rend moi mes chocolats »hurla Alice la petite sœur d'Anna en poursuivant le petit frère de Maxime, Sam.

« Tu ne m'attrapera jamais !Nanaaaninaèreuuuhhh ! »répondit Sam en lui tirant la langue.

Alice décidât alors d'aller se plaindre a sa mère ,la jeune fille étant trop fatigué pour continuer a courir. Anna souriait en regardant la scène, quoi qu'elles disent ,Anna et Maxime étaient contentes de rentrer chez elles, tout le monde leurs avaient au moins un petit peu manqué.

Oui je sais, il est grand temps que je vous présente tout le monde. Avant ça, je vais comme même vous situez l'évènement. Anna se trouvait donc en compagnie de Maxime dans le jardin des William et des Smith, ils avaient rassemblés les deux jardins des années auparavant trouvant cela plus pratique. Dans ce jardin se trouvait Jane, la grande sœur de Maxime allongé sur un transat au fond du jardin lisait une revue sorcière pas loin de son jumeaux Jack, occupait a réviser pour les aspics .Ils était en septième année à Serdaigle a Poudlard, Jack et Jane s'entendaient plutôt bien avec les filles mais refusaient de leurs parlaient au filles quand ils se trouvaient au château,les trouvant trop perturbatrice. Ensuite venait Sam le petit frère de Maxime et Alice , la petite sœur d'Anna qui pour changer étaient entrain a se chamailler. Puis finalement Oscar, le petit frère d'Anna qui manger des petits biscuits avec sa mère et Isla ,Oliver lui était au travail. Les deux familles avait décidées de fêter Pâques à la façon moldue et avaient donc du chercher des œufs en chocolat de force pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, heureusement ils avaient put arrêter quand Sam et Alice avait voulu tout finir toute seule . Anna et Maxime après c'être éclipsé un moment pour aller voir leurs amis moldus se baladaient tranquillement dans le jardins sourire aux lèvres. Plus tard dans la soirée ,alors que les filles censées être au lit revenaient d'une escapade dans la cuisine, elle surprirent une discussion entres leurs mères .Elle comprirent vite qu'elles ne se racontaient pas les potins habituelles mais de la situations actuelles du pays par rapport au nouveau mage noir. Car oui le ministère était maintenant sur qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau mage noir vu le nombres de signe révélateurs qu'il avait constaté. Ont s'avaient donc que tout les adeptes du mage noir portait des capes noirs et des masques ou encore que lui et ses adeptes laissé une tête de mort géante flottait au dessus de tout les lieux ou il commettait des meurtres avant de s'en aller. Très charmant comme méthode n'est ce pas ,bref !Revenons a nos moutons .Les filles se camouflèrent a l'entrée du salon, juste en bas des escaliers et écoutèrent attentivement la discution.

« J'ai peur pour les enfants, Beth ce fou veut exterminée tout les sorciers née-moldues et les tr aitres à leurs sang comment allons nous faire ?s'enquit Isla l'air désespérer.

« Je ne sais pas Isla,je ne sais pas »soupira Elisabeth inquiète elle aussi.

Les filles se regardèrent alors inquiète, Elisabeth la mère d'Anna avait tendance a tout prendre calmement,sa réaction ne laissait rien présageait de bon selon les jeunes filles.

« Beth, »reprit la mère de Maxime « l'autre jour au ministère,j'ai…j'ai entendu les Malefoy et les Rosier les écoutés,Ils…ils parlait de ce mage noir,ils dusait qu'il devenait plus puissant chaque jour et..et que bientôt…..il dirigerai le monde »expliqua Isla en baissant la voix vers la fin de la phrases.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop Isla,on vas s'en sortir, ce mage ne peut pas être pire que Grindelwald après tout »répondit Elisabeth en essayant de paraitre calme et sur d'elle.

Après tout il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate.


End file.
